Viva Films
Viva Films is a movie production company formed in 1981 in the Philippines. Logo * Logo 1: On a Persian red background, a light gold triangle zooms out, stops for a moment to emit four triangle-shaped waves, then abruptly appears further zoomed out. The triangle moves left as another slides out from behind it and moves to the right a bit. A tall rectangle and an inverted triangle slide in from the top and bottom of the screen, respectively, and then a faint flash occurs, creating slanted lines running in from the left sides of each triangle (the latter triangle has lines from the bottom, while the first two ones has lines from the top), and all the way through the top of the rectangle; the shapes now resemble the word "VIVA". Another faint flash creates the word "FILMS" sandwiched in between two lines in the length of the word "VIVA", in the same color as the logo. * Logo 2: On a black background, two outlined white triangles (one upside down) appear zooming to us and filling with a red color, making the outline disappear. These triangles zoom out. Then a series of outlined triangles appear and do an unknown animation. The animation stops, and the I from the VIVA logo falls down. The now-red triangles from the beginning of the logo zoom in, and the other triangles disappear. Inside the triangles, the V's and A vertically wipe and form. The triangles zoom in even more, filling the background with the red color, and leaving the finished logo. "FILMS" sandwiched in between two lines, now in the same length as "FILMS" fades in below. The finished version is a little bit more bigger than the 1st version. Variant A short version exists, only for the 1st version. In this short version, we start from the logo formation. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor Very simplistic animation for the 80s. The 2nd version is more unique, though. Music/Sounds * Logo 1: None, or possibly the opening theme of the film. The short version used a gun shot, followed by a fast fanfare. * Logo 2: None. Music/Sounds Variants * On Boy Negro, the 2nd logo plays with a synth-pop theme. * Another music variant with the 2nd logo is in Doctor, Doctor, We Are Sick, where it features a synth fanfare. * On Cross My Heart, a creepy synth theme is used on the 1st logo. * On Captain Barbell (Herbert Bautista), a superhero majestic fanfare can be heard on the 2nd logo. Availability Ultra rare. Seen on films from the time. The 2nd version made a strange appearance in 2004 in the movie Sa Totoo Lang. Scare Factor * Logo 1: None. Low for the short version due to it's sudden appearance and music. * Cross My Heart: Minimal to medium. * Logo 2: Minimal to low. But there’s nothing compared to the next (scary) logo... Category:Philippines Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:2004 Category:Red Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Damn its just a logo, stop whining about it Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:WGBH Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:MFYBjlDK xean!bvljfdxlkfbmkea Category:Gmfhj Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Josie and the Pussycats 2002 VCD Category:EwQaemyWymAjySmyzs gexymzymwymWymdjfudzjj roxsiawideyxehctncjfjfjddnxhdhdhdgdhduwjdjdkdjidhdgdjdjsusjsjdjdjshdjfrjfhfh the hbdhjdosjdkfjidjjnvjfjdjxjskosnhs Category:Jvfrkhj���������������������������������������� Category:Xsaa Category:Vfl Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Avsdfvsdgf Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Logos that scare SuitcaseFan17 Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity